


Mycroft's home early

by 221B_johnlock_st



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caught, Desk Sex, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Office Sex, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_johnlock_st/pseuds/221B_johnlock_st
Summary: Mycroft's business trip gets wrapped up early so he heads home to see his husband, but before he can to that he must stop by his office where he is meet with a surprise





	Mycroft's home early

Mycroft holmes was a busy man he flew out of the country often for long periods of time and rarely got home a second before he was scheduled to, so he his meeting in hong kong wrapped up two days before theriorised he was pleasantly surprised. He could stay the two extra day and actually have the opportunity to explore the city but he had much more interesting things waiting for him at home, like a husband who always had very interesting but encourages welcoming home presents, most of which included ropes and the promise of never letting him leave again.

Mycroft jumped on his plan as soon as he could and was set to arrive in london at 4pm. A perfect time. It allowed him to stop at his office and finish up some last minute paperwork so he could make it home by 6 and spend the rest of the week with Gregory. He was enthusiastic and unnecessarily hiper the entire flight home he did some work on the plane so he might even be able to bet Gregory home and set the mood, a nice home cooked meal some candles. He had already checked and there were no big cases on as the moment as a matter of fact they had just finished a rather high profile one 3 days ago which means that Gregory would just be completing the last of his paperwork based on his average speed.

The flight landed and Mycroft bounded to his car driving himself has his driver wasn't set to work for another 2 days. he stopped by the store first picking the necessities and a few things to make a quick pasta dish. Mycroft was always the one to insist on healthy eating habits but when he was away on work trips Gregory reverted to his bachelor way and ordered take out almost every night leave the fridge once stocked with fruits and vegetables filled with takeaway containers and pizza boxes. 

Next Mycroft stopped at his office, he had decided to put the remaining bits of paperwork off until the next morning when Gregory would be sleeping. He parked his car outside of his building and went through security quickly ready to just go home. He walked up to his door and pulled out the key and enter the code waiting till he heard the pleset weral of the locks behind it.

He stepped into his office before he even had the chance to realize what was going on. His little brother torso was currently laid over his desk with his feet planted on the ground and finger clutching at the opposite edge for dear life as non other than John Watson Kneeled behind him with his face in sherlocks ass. “Oh Dear God!” mycroft shouted before turning the other way.

“What the hell Mycroft.” John huffed and He could hear sherlock scramble off the desk to his pants and trouser thrown to the right of the desk, Mycroft wonder where his brothers shirt was before spotting it by the door. He heard the two mens awkward shuffle slow and harsh whispers beginners and know that they had made themselves as decent as they could. He turned and looked at them both. John was blushing and his jumper was in backwards and Sherlock was shirtless and looking anywhere but mycroft's face. Mycoeft sighed and throw sherlock his shirt from by the door. “I’ll send you the invoice for my new desk by the end of the week.” Sherlock Opened his mouth to argue but John stopped him before he could and sherlock just nodded.

Mycroft open the door for them after Sherlock had finished buttoning his shirt. After they left Mycroft looked at his desk with discussed before leaving. He could get the paperwork tomorrow and right now he just wanted to leave his office for the urge to set fire to it grew any stronger.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I love ffed back so feel free to leave a comment and kudos if you please


End file.
